


End Week

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Inhuman AUs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Guardian Angels help make sure good humans who are fit for paradise dont die with regrets, Miu is an "unfallen angel", Shuichi is a "guardian angel" in this world, Unfallen Angels help morally ambiguous people die without regrets, and determine whether or not they are going to paradise or hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is a guardian angel who was recently assigned to a boy named Kokichi Ouma, who was due to die in a week.Shuichi was never one to doubt Atua, but oh boy, did he think his assignment was wrong.Quickly, he realizes that his assignment and his unfallen angel coworker and sort of friend Miu Iruma's assignment were switched, leaving both him and Miu unsure of what to do.< No humans actions can change whether the death occurs, only actions by afterlife workers can alter this fact, although they are strongly told not to do such things to save their assignments life, or else the balance of life and death will be thrown off kilter >





	End Week

**Author's Note:**

> What everyone wants including me: me to post another chapter of You're Such a Pain
> 
> Me, stumbling through a door, out of breath, dropping three new fanfics nobody cares about: oops
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> And since this is set in a different world scenario, please feel free to ask any questions you have about how things work in it!

"Who the Hell are you?" Kokichi Ouma asks, sipping way too loudly on his cherry Kool-Aid Jammer.  
  
"I'm Shuichi Saihara," Shuichi introduces himself, slightly taken aback by his assignments phrasing of the question, "Your guardian angel."  
  
"Ohhh!" Kokichi says, "My little demon friend. So this is what you look like? Hm. You look a little too heavenly to be someone who's telling me I'm going to Hell."  
  
"Huh?" Shuichi asks, obviously confused.  
  
_This guy_ had managed to get into paradise?  
  
"Are you saying you're not my devilish friend?" Kokichi asks, narrowing his eyes, "Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm your guardian angel," Shuichi states again, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh. You mean unfallen angel, riiight?" Kokichi asks, continuing to sip his beverage, "I didn't know you guys were such jokesters. That's waaay less boring than I thought. That means I didn't totally suck and made it to morally gray!"  
  
"Uh," Shuichi says, scratching the back of his neck, unsure of what to do, "No. You _are_ Kokichi Ouma, right? I'm a guardian angel, and I was assigned to you."  
  
Afterwards, the boy studied him, most likely coming to the conclusion that Shuichi was telling the truth.  
  
"Holy shit," Kokichi says under his breath, before saying to Shuichi, "Maaan. Hate break it to you, but Heaven's algorithm needs serious work if I made the cut."  
  
Instead of replying to Kokichi's statement, Shuichi clears his throat, and recites, "Regardless, and I'm sorry I have to say this, but I am here to tell you that this is your last week alive, and by next week, unless a major, unpredictable event occurs, you will be dead."  
  
With that, he pauses to see Kokichi's reaction.  
  
"I-I'm going t-to die?" Kokichi stutters out, tears forming in his eyes as the dark realization of the truth hit him, "B-but..."  
  
"Ah, yes," Shuichi says, attempting to reassure him, "I know this is difficult to hear, but there is good news: as of where you stand now, you fit the criteria of going to Paradise, so there is nothing to worry about."  
  
_Of course._ Maybe this Ouma kid was just a little rough around the edges, but was actually an emotional and kind person under-  
  
"Nishishi~" Ouma laughs, stopping Shuichi's tangent. "Just kidding! Geez, you believed that? Of course I know I'm going to die. Why else would you be here?"  
  
"I-" Shuichi says, fully shocked by the reaction.  
  
"So!" Kokichi exclaims excitedly, "How do you think I'm going to die?"  
  
"I don't have access to that kind of information-" Shuichi begins to say, before getting cut off once more.  
  
"That's why I said think, silly!" Kokichi says, "God, you're so dumb. Oh well..."  
  
Afterwards, there was a pause of silence, before Kokichi continues to speak.  
  
"Personally, I think it could be bears."  
  
"Bears?" Shuichi asks, raising an eyebrow, "If I do remember correctly, bears aren't anywhere near here."  
  
"Wrong!" Kokichi says, mimicking the sound of an incorrect button press.  
  
"Huh?" Shuichi asks. It was possible that he was wrong, considering the fact that he spent a lot of his time in paradise.  
  
"There's bears in the Zoo," Kokichi argues.  
  
"Sorry if I come off as rude, but why would a Zoo Bear kill you?" Shuichi questions, studying Ouma.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Kokichi asks, his voice completely monotone, causing Shuichi even more confusion.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Immediatley after Shuichi says that, a loud sound goes off, one that Shuichi can't recognize.  
  
"Nishishi," Kokichi laughs once more, "You're fun to mess with. But I've got to go now."  
  
"Where?" Shuichi asks.  
  
"Class. _Duh_. That was the bell, so lunch is over," Kokichi answers, rolling his eyes, "You know what? If you're that dumb, maybe you should come with me after all."  
  
"I'm obligated to follow you around, actually..." Shuichi says, ready to follow Kokichi.  
  
"Details, details..." Ouma shrugs off, walking down some stairs.  
  
"Why were you eating alone on the roof?" Shuichi asks curiously, wanting to know more about his assignment.  
  
"Because I don't like anyone else. They're all annoying," Kokichi says.  
  
"That's not typical of someone destined to paradise..." Shuichi mumbles to himself, deep in thought. Was his assignment an error after all? And if so, what should he do?  
  
He should contact Miu. She would know what to do, and besides, she was assigned closeby.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Kokichi asks, staring directly at Shuichi.  
  
"Oh... Nothing," Shuichi says, mustering up a smile. He would trust Atua that his assignment was correct. At least until he could get a hold of Miu.  
  
"You're a bad liar!" Ouma complains, "Anyone could've done better than that. Even my brother. And he's dead."  
  
"Sorry for your loss..." Shuichi says, even though it was an odd thing to say for a guardian angel: they dealt with people who were going to die almost every time they went to work.  
  
"Nee-heehee," Kokichi giggles, "That was a lie! I don't have a brother."  
  
"Oh," Shuichi says with a sigh. He wanted to trust that this boy was a good person, but every time Ouma spoke, Shuichi was beginning to think that it was less and less likely.  
  
And then they reached the door to the hallway of the school. In response, Kokichi turned to Shuichi, and stated, "You've gotta shut up when we go through these doors, okay? There's no way I'm talking to you during school. So you've gotta stay quiet, promise? _Proooomise_?"  
  
"Sure, I guess..." Shuichi states, not knowing the point in it, "But you could always leave school. It is your End Week, after all."  
  
"And let everyone know I'm dying?" Kokichi asks, shaking his head. "No way in Hell... or Paradise I guess, since that's where you think I'm going. _Oooh_ , unless that was a lie _this_ _whole time_ and you really are good at lying!"  
  
"I'm not lying..." Shuichi politely argues.  
  
"Nishishi, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Kokichi says, before opening the doors and entering the hallway.  
  
It was filled with countless individuals, all of who would eventually be visited by their own afterlife advisor.  
  
None of the other students could see Shuichi, as guardian angels, unfallen angels, and demon helpers could only be seen by their assignments, other afterlife workers, and those humans they revealed themselves to, so he had nothing to worry about as he walked through the halls behind Kokichi.  
  
When he entered a classroom, however, he saw a familiar face belonging to none other than: Miu Iruma, an unfallen angel and coworker of his.  
  
_Thank Atua._  
  
He could get his Kokichi situation resolved a lot quicker if she were here.  
  
"Pooichi?" Miu asks, shocked to see him.  
  
"Miu?" Shuichi asks, "I guess your assignment was closer to mine than I thought."  
  
"Mhm," Miu says, "So what's your assignment like? The perfect teachers pet like usual?"  
  
"Not exactly..." Shuichi says, before noticing Kokichi glare at him, mouthing something about their promise.  
  
"Uh, let's talk later," Shuichi says, before walking towards Kokichi, silencing himself. In return, Miu gave him a weird look, but didn't attempt to finish their conversation.  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for giving this a chance, and please feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Any suggestions/criticisms/compliments? Let me know! 
> 
> Next chapter is Miu meeting her assignment-!


End file.
